Imperium
Tenya Iida, also known by his hero name, the Rapid Hero: Imperium, is the younger brother of the famed hero Ingenium. He is also a student at U.A. High School, learning to become a pro hero. He is also the Class Rep for Class 1-A. He is currently doing an internship with his brother, Ingenium at the Team Idaten agency. Appearance: Tenya is a tall and muscular young man. He has black hair and wears rectangular half-rim glasses, which go with his serious attitude. His eyes are also somewhat rectangular, as is his jaw. As a result of his Quirk, Tenya's calves are incredibly thick and are shaped like automobile engines with six exhaust ports coming out of them. Tenya's Hero Costume consists of a black one-piece suit with a high collar, over which he wears various pieces of silver-coloured armor, including a silver-coloured helmet, a metal mask with holes that covers his entire face except his eyes, a metal collar around his neck, a breastplate, decorative mufflers extending back from his midriff, and metal vambraces that extend past his elbows. The costume includes specialized metal boots, extending up past his knees, which are specialized for his Quirk. Personality: Tenya may look severe, but he's actually a very straightforward, earnest, intelligent and serious person. He tends to take everything very seriously, and because of this, he has a habit of jumping to conclusions, then enthusiastically speaking or acting based on said conclusions. Tenya is extremely dedicated to his studies and always eager to learn new things. As Class 1-A's representative, Tenya is obsessed with organization and discipline, expecting his classmates to follow suit, which more often than not annoys them. At the same time, Tenya takes personal responsibility for the safety of his classmates, considering it his duty as class representative to protect and keep them away from dangerous situations. Being part of the highly-esteemed Iida Family, Tenya is proud of his lineage, and works hard to meet the expectations put on him. Tenya admires his older brother, Tensei Iida (also known as the Turbo Hero: Ingenium), and wants to become a hero similar to him. Tenya is also a very humble person, willing to admit his mistakes and improve himself in areas he is lacking. Abilities and Powers: Quirk - Engine: Engine: Tenya's Quirk manifests in the form of engines in his calves, giving him super speed. His engines have multiple gears, allowing him to switch between at least First, Second, or Third Gear (more are implied) depending on the situation. Much like a real engine, his Quirk requires that the exhaust pipes on the back of his legs remain clear of obstructions in order to function properly. Fighting Techniques: * Recipro Burst: This move allows Tenya to forcibly accelerate his Quirk, giving Tenya greatly enhanced speed for 10 seconds at the cost of disabling his engines for a short period of time afterwards. * Recipro Extend: After Tenya manages to cool down the negative effects of Recipro Burst, he regains even more acceleration than before. * Recipro Turbo: After removing his mufflers and allowing new ones to grow in their place, Tenya became able to accelerate his Quirk and greatly enhance his speed for 10 minutes. The speed this Super Move grants is faster than Recipro Burst and Recipro Extend History: Born as the second son of the Iida Family, a family that has been in Heroics for generations, Tenya aspired to be like his big brother Tensei who became a famous Hero in his family. Tenya once asked his older brother what motivated him to be a Hero, to which Tensei replied that he wanted to be a 'cool' type of Hero that helps others when they are in need. When Tenya speaks of his admiration for his older brother, Tensei is joyful that Tenya looks up to him and says that he must be a great Hero since Tenya admires him. Before attending U.A. High School, Tenya previously went to Soumei Junior High School, a prestigious, private school. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Iida Family Category:Student Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:Class 1-A Category:U.A. High School Class Rep Category:Class Rep Category:Soumei Junior High School Category:Intern Category:Team Idaten